Our Sweet Days
by Cerulean Canary
Summary: Melewati hari-hari dengan seseorang yang membuat kita tenang dan nyaman. Tak perlu hari spesial untuk pertemuan kita, tapi semua terasa indah. Naruhina, fic tanpa konflik.


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pairing: Naruhina**

**Warning: OOC, gaje, aneh, dll.**

**#**

**OUR SWEET DAY**

**#**

Konoha High School hari ini terlihat sibuk seperti biasa. Para siswanya tengah menempuh pelajaran di kelas seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Namun saat jam kosong, atau saat guru yang bersangkutan tidak hadir di kelas, siswa-siswi KHS lebih sering memilih menghabiskan jam pelajaran di luar kelas. Misalnya perpustakaan, kantin, ruang musik, dan beberapa tempat lain yang menurut mereka menyenangkan. Begitu juga saat bel istirahat berbunyi, kebanyakan siswa memilih kantin sebagai tempat istirahat mereka. Namun tak begitu bagi Naruto, salah satu siswa kelas XII IPA 3, yang lebih memilih lapangan basket sebagai tempatnya menghilangkan penat setelah berjam-jam duduk ditemani oleh buku-buku tebal.

Panas Matahari yang membakar kulit tak menjadi halangan bagi Naruto untuk terus menyalurkan hobinya. Bermain basket.

Beberapa siswi duduk di pinggir lapangan untuk sekedar menyaksikan Naruto yang tengah bemain dengan bola basketnya.

Kriiing

Bel pertanda jam istirahat sudah berakhir membuat Naaruto menghela nafas berat dan perlahan meninggalkan lapangan basket.

"Huh, Matematika." Gumamnya mengingat mata pelajaran yang akan ditempuhnya sebentar lagi.

"Hey, Naruto." Sapa seseorang seraya menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Kiba?"

"Siapa yang kalah, traktir makan siang di kantin." Ucap kiba seraya berlari menjauhi Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum kemudian berlari secepat mungkin untuk menyusul Kiba. Ini adalah kebiasaan mereka sehari-hari, berlomba lari menuju ruang kelas mereka. Siapa yang kalah, harus mentraktir si pemenang untuk makan siang di kantin sekolah mereka.

Saat naruto berniat untuk berbelok kearah kiri, tiba-tiba ia merasa menabrak sesuatu, tepatnya seseorang.

Mereka berdua jatuh dalam posisi duduk di lantai yang dingin. Naruto dan seorang gadis berambut panjang.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja." Ucap naruto seraya membantu gadis itu untuk berdiri.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau terluka?"tanya gadis manis itu seraya tersenyum.

"Em sedikit" sahut Naruto saat melirik siku kirinya yang sedikit meneteskan darah akibat tergores dengan ujung dinding.

"Aku antar ke UKS saja ya." Ujar gadis itu.

Naruto mengangguk, bukan karena ia merasa membutuhkan pertolongan, melainkan karena ia ingin menghindari pelajaran Matematika di kelasnya.

**(^.^)**

"Permisi." Ucap gadis tadi saat dirinya dan Naruto tiba di depan pintu UKS yang tak tertutup itu.

"Eh, Hinata. Silahkan masuk. Siapa yang sakit?" tanya seorang gadis berambut merah muda sebahu yang tengah duduk di dalam ruang UKS ini ditemani oleh seorang perempuan berambut pirang yang diikat ekor kuda. Mereka berdua juga merupakan siswi di sekolah ini. Namun hari ini mereka mendapat giliran untuk menjaga UKS agar bisa menolong siswa lain yang sakit.

"Sakura, Ino, tolong Naruto yang terluka di sikunya." Sahut gadis yang berdiri di sebelah Natuto, yang bernama Hinata tersebut.

"Eh, kau tahu namaku?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Ya, kau ketua ekstra kulikuler basket kan? Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak tahu."

"Em, aku tahu kau sekretaris OSIS. Tapi aku tak tahu namamu." Ujar Naruto.

"Sekarang sudah tahu kan?" tanya Hinata dengan sedikit menahan tawa.

"Ehem" Sakura dan Ino pura-pura terbatuk untuk menyadarkan Hinata dan naruto bahwa mereka bukan patung.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal seraya menunjukan sebuah senyuman khas miliknya kepada dua orang gadis yang menatapnya dengan pandangan jenuh.

"Ya sudah. Aku pergi dulu ya. Ada keperluan organisasi." Ucap Hinata sembari melambai singkat kepada Naruto dan dua teman gadisnya.

Naruto mengamati punggung Hinata yang semakin menjauh darinya.

"Hey, ingin diobati tidak?" cetus Ino dengan suara yang keras dan berhasil membuyarkan konsentrasi Naruto dalam menatap Hinata.

"Iya, iya, kalian ini cerewet sekali. Oh ya, gadis tadi siapa namanya?" tanya Naruto dengan antusias.

"Hinata."

"Lengkapnya?"

"Hyuga Hinata." Jawab Sakura dengan enggan.

"Terimakasih." Ucap naruto cepat kemudian berlari meninggalkan ruang UKS.

Sakura dan Ino saling bertatapan heran, kemudian mengangkat bahu pertanda mereka tak peduli dengan lelaki aneh yang baru saja meninggalkan mereka.

Namun tiba-tiba sosok itu muncul lagi di hadapan mereka dengan langkah mundur.

"Oh ya, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

^.^

Hinata membuka pintu kamarnya, melempar tasnya di sembarang tempat.

Lelah sekali, urusan organisasi memang membuatnya selalu pulang telat. Sekitar pukul lima atau enam sore setiap harinya. Ia segera merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur tanpa sempat berganti pakaian terlebih dahulu karena terlalu lelah. Ia keluarkan Handphone-nya dari kantung baju seragamnya dan menatapnya sesaat hanya untuk memastikan ada atau tidaknya pesan atau panggilan yang masuk ke dalam Handphone tersebut. Karena sejak pagi tadi ia menggunakan modus 'silent' agar tidak mengganggu kegiatannya.

ia menemukan sebuah pesan baru di layar Handphone satu-satunya ini. Ia segera membuka isi pesan tersebut yang dikirim oleh nomor asing yang tak terdata di kontak Handphone-nya.

**Hey Hinata, simpan nomorku ya.**

**Mungkin akan berguna nantinya **

**Naruto ^.^**

Hinata segera mengganti posisinya, dari berbaring menjadi duduk di atas tempat tidurnya saat membaca isi pesan tersebut.

Entah mengapa sebuah senyuman tersunging di bibirnya. Ia merasa sedikit hangat di dalam dadanya.

Ia berpikir sebentar kemudian jemari lentiknya mulai menari untuk membalas pesan singkat itu.

**Pasti aku simpan.**

**Oh ya, kau dapat nomorku darimana?**

Setelah meng-klik tombol 'kirim', ia kembali merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur kemudian memeluk Handphone-nya sesaat.

"Hm, Naruto ya?" gumamnya sembari menerawang wajah Naruto di langit-langit kamarnya.

Ia kembali melirik layar Handphone-nya, ternyata sebuah pesan telah masuk ke dalamnya, namun tak ada suara sama sekali karena ia belum mengubah modus 'silent'.

Segera ia buka pesan itu.

**Memangnya apa yang tidak kuketahui? Hehee**

**Kau baru pulang kan? Mandilah, makan, lalu tidur.**

**Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah ya **

Hinata merasa benar-benar hangat. Hanya dari kalimat-kalimat sederhana yang dikirim lewat benda elektronik ini saja, ia sudah benar-benar merasa nyaman. Bahkan jantungnya berdegup tak karuan.

Ia kembali mengetik balasan untuk Naruto sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju kamar mandi pribadinya.

**Kau juga istirahat ya.**

**Sampai jumpa besok :D**

**^.^**

Hinata POV

Hari ini aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan Naruto setelah ia mengirim pesan singkat padaku kemarin sore. Tapi sayangnya sejak tadi pagi aku terperangkap di ruang OSIS karena tugasku benar-benar menumpuk.

Lima menit yang lalu bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Terdengar suara siswa yang berhamburan menuju tempat parkir dan gerbang sekolah. Aku belum boleh meninggalkan ruang OSIS ini sebelum tugasku benar-benar selesai.

Ah, menyebalkan sekali.

Membosankan.

Aku memang tidak sendirian di ruangan ini, tapi tetap saja, tanpa Naruto.

Aku kan baru mengenalnya, tetapi mengapa aku memikirkannya sejauh ini? Apa ini yang namanya... ah tidak mungkin.

Aku periksa handphone-ku, mungkin saja ia mengirim pesan untukku. Aku menghela nafass jenuh saat tak kudapati pesan yang kuinginkan.

Ya sudah, lebih baik aku selesaikan saja tugasku agar aku bisa pulang lebih awal.

**.**

Aku meninggalkan ruang OSIS setelah mengunci pintu ruangan tersebut. Dengan langkah gontai aku menyusuri koridor sekolahku yang sepi. Dari sini aku dapat mendengar bunyi bola basket yang berpantulan dengan lapangan. Aku berjalan menuju lapangan basket untuk melihat siapa yang bermain di sore hari seperti ini.

Siapa?

Jantungku berdesir saat melihat seseorang tengah bermain basket seorang diri di tengah lapangan.

Naruto, ia tengah memantulkan bola basketnya ke lapanggan, jika dalam istilah basket, sering disebut drible. Ia tidak berlari dan memasukan bola itu ke ring seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Ia menunduk menatap tangan kiri dan bolanya yang bergerak dengan pelan. Aku melihat raut lelah dalam wajahnya.

Tak kusangka ia menoleh kearahku, itu cukup untuk membuatku salah tingkah dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Bahkan sempat terpikirkan olehku untuk kabur dari tempat ini sekarang juga.

Tapi langkahku seperti membeku saat ia berjalan perlahan mendekatiku, meninggalkan bolanya yang ia biarkan menggelinding dengan liar di lapangan terbuka itu.

"Tugasmu sudah selesai?" tanyanya seraya mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

Spontan aku menunsuk dan sedikit memalingkan wajah agar tidak menatap matanya yang membuatku gugup. Wajahku memanas, dan mungkin saja kini wajahku sudah memerah.

"Su-sudah" aku sedikit terkejut saat aku menjawab pertanyaannya dengan nada gugup seperti ini. Apa yang terjadi padaku?

Kemudian aku tersadar akan sesuatu, KHS benar-benar sepi saat ini. Seharusnya Naruto tidak berada di sini sore hari begini. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku.

"Menunggumu." Sahutnya seraya tersenyum lebar. Wajahnya berseri dan sangat bersinar. Seperti mentari pagi yang baru saja terbit.

"Aku antar pulang ya." Ujarnya seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepadaku.

Kutatap sesaat tangan kanannya yang kini telah tersodor dihadapanku. Dengan ragu aku balas uluran tangannya. Ia menggenggam tanganku dengan erat dan membawaku pergi bersamanya.

**^.^**

Normal POV

Para siswa berhamburan masuk ke kelas masing-masing saat bel pertanda berakhirnya jam istirahat, berbunyi. Naruto berjalan santai ke kelasnya yang jaraknya masih cukup jauh dari tempatnya berada saat ini. Ia sama sekali tidak khawatir datang terlambat dalam jam pelajaran kelima ini. Karena ibunya sendiri yang menjadi guru mata pelajaran Biologi di kelasnya pada jam kelima, setelah jam istirahat pertama ini. Tak mungkin kan seorang ibu menghukum anaknya sendiri. Begitulah yang terpikirkan di kepala Naruto.

Ia membuka pintu kelasnya dengan santai, Kushina tengah menjelaskan materinya kepada para siswa. Dengan tanpa izin ia segera duduk di tempat duduknya, bahkan tanpa mengucapkan permisi sama sekali.

"Naruto." Panggil Kushina yang seketika menghentikan penjelasannya.

"Ya" sahut Naruto dengan sangat santai.

"Berapa batas maksimal untuk datang terlambat pada jam pelajaran saya?"

"Em, sepuluh menit." Sahutnya seraya mengingat-ingat ucapan ibunya saat pertama kali mengajar di kelas ini. Yaitu seminggu yang lalu.

"Lalu berapa menit kau terlambat?" tanya Kushina seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Naruto melirik arloji yang melingkar di tangannya. "Dua puluh."

"Uzumaki Naruto, sekarang kau berdiri di lapangan upacara sampai jam pelajaran saya berakhir!"

Naruto benar-benar tak menduga bahwa ibunya bisa benar-benar berlaku sekejam itu. Menjemur anaknya sendiri di lapangan upacara selama dua jam pelajaran yang setara dengan delapan puluh menit.

Apalagi saat ini waktu telah menunjukan pukul sepuluh lewat lima belas menit, yaitu saat sinar matahari mulai terasa menyengat kulit.

Ia menjadi sorotan mata para siswa yang melintas tak jauh dari lapangan upacara tersebut. Tak sedikit yang menertawakan dirinya, namun ada juga yang merasa iba melihat nasib Naruto yang habis ditangan ibu kandungnya sendiri.

Delapan puluh menit itu dapat Naruto lewati dengan selamat, bersyukur matahari belum berada di atas kepalanya. Ia berjalan perlahan menyingkir dari tempat hukumannya hingga akhirnya terduduk di bawah pohon rindang masih berada di areal sekolahnya.

Haus, ingin rasanya ia meneguk air minum saat ini. Tetapi sayangnya kantin berada sangat jauh dari tempatnya berteduh. Maklum, sekolahnya ini sangat luas yang menyediakan hanya satu kantin di sebelah selatan gedung utama, arah berlawanan dengan posisi Naruto sekarang.

Naruto tersentak saat seseorang menyodorkan sebotol air putih kepadanya. Ia menoleh ke kiri untuk melihat siapa yang menyodorkan minuman itu.

"Hinata?" tanya Naruto kaget.

Seseorang yang ternyata Hinata itu tersenyum seraya menyodorkan botol itu lebih dekat lagi dengan Naruto.

"Minum." sarannya dengan nada lembut.

Perlahan Naruto terima pemberian dari gadis yang kini tengah berdiri setengah membungkuk di sebelahnya.

Setelah Naruto menerima pemberiannya, Hinata ikut duduk di sebelah Naruto. Menunggu hingga Naruto menghabiskan minumannya. Dalam sekali teguk, botol air putih di genggaman Naruto sudah kosong tanpa isi.

"Kau heran ya mengapa aku memberimu air putih?" tanya Hinata memancing rasa penasaran laki-laki yang baru saja menghabiskan minumannya. "Karena minuman yang paling sehat itu hanyalah air putih. Terutama saat lelah, disarankan untuk tidak meminum minuman yang manis."

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Calon dokter."

Hinata mengambil sesuatu dari kantung baju seragamnya, yang ternyata sebuah sapu tangan berwarna biru muda dengan motif bunga sakura. Ia membersihkan wajah Naruto dari keringat yang masih menetes, dengan sapu tangan kesayangannya itu.

Naruto terkejut, ia hanya menatap Hinata dengan pandangan heran.

"Kenapa? Tenang saja sapu tangan ini bersih kok." Ucapnya dengan tangan yang masih sibuk di wajah Naruto.

Lagi-lagi Naruto tertawa dibuatnya, sesaat setelahnya tatapan Naruto berubah menjadi sangat halus saat menatap wajah gadis cantik yang berada sangat dekat dengannya.

"Hinata." Bisikan itu sangatlah pelan namun tetap di dengar oleh Hinata oleh karena jarak mereka yang begitu dekat.

"ya?"

"Terimakasih."

***.***

"Hey, Naruto." Seseorang memanggil Naruto yang tengah berjalan meninggalkan kelasnya.

"Ada apa Sas?" tanyanya saat menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati salah satu teman sekelasnya, Sasuke, tengah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kantin?" pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir Sasuke, lebih tepat di dengar sebagai sebuah tawaran.

"Em, sepertinya tidak. Aku ada urusan penting." Sahut Naruto seraya mengangkat kumpulan kertas yang dibawanya setinggi dada, agar dapat Sasuke lihat.

"Tugas makalah? Belum kau kumpulkan pada Kakashi-sensei? tugasku sudah kukumpulkan minggu lalu."

"Ah, cerewet kau." Saat itu juga Naruto berlari kecil meninggalkan sahabatnya yang masih memandangnya dengan tatapan heran.

Naruto berlari ke sebuah kelas yang cukup dekat dengan kelasnya hanya dibatasi oleh kelas XII IPA 2.

Saat tiba di depan pintu kelas, Naruto menatap sesaat sebuah tulisan yang tertempel di atas pintu.

**XII IPA 1**

Setelah yakin bahwa ia tak salah kelas, segera ia mengambil Handphone dari kantung celananya dan mengirim sebuah pesan singkat kepada seseorang.

**Hinata, keluar ya.**

**Aku ada di depan kelasmu ;)**

Naruto duduk di sebuah bangku panjang berwarna coklat yang terpajang di depan kelas ini seraya menunggu Hinata keluar dari kelasnya.

Tak lama menanti, sosok gadis cantik yang sangat dinanti oleh Naruto, keluar dari kelasnya untuk menemui dirinya.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya gadis indigo itu seraya duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Ee." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal guna menutupi rasa gugupnya dalam menghadapi gadis manis di dekatnya. "Aku minta tolong periksa makalahku ini ya. Jika ada kesalahan, tolong katakan padaku. Kau kan anggota kelompok ilmiah, jadi aku minta bantuanmu."

Hinata sedikit terdiam mencerna ucapan Naruto yang terlalu cepat, bahkan tak semua dari kalimat itu berhasil Hinata tangkap.

"Oh baiklah." Akhirnya Hinata menjawab setelah lama Naruto menunggu.

Cukup lama ia membaca makalah yang telah diketik oleh Naruto. Membaca, menelaah dan memilah kata demi kata yang terketik dalam lambaran-lembaran kertas yang berjumlah sekitar tiga puluh halaman tersebut.

"Em, kesalahanmu hanya di rumusan masalahnya saja. Seharusnya kau membuat rumusan yang terkait dengan isi makalahmu ini. Dan rumusan masalah itu berupa pertanyaan, bukan seperti kesimpulan begini, lalu..." Hinata menjelaskan.

Saat Hinata masih sibuk menjelaskan kesalahan dalam makalah milik Naruto, yang dilakukan oleh pria itu adalah memperhatikan wajah manis Hinata yang sedang menatap makalahnya seraya menjelaskan dengan serius.

Manis, lembut, begitu indah di mata lelaki manapun. Tak heran Hinata begitu terkenal di kalangan siswa sekolah mereka.

Semakin lama Naruto mengamati wajah manis itu, semakin ia larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Memuji keindahan yang diciptakan oleh Tuhan.

"Cantik." Tanpa sadar satu kata itu meluncur dari bibir Naruto tanpa ia kehendaki sama sekali.

Segera, Hinata menghentikan penjelasannya dan menoleh ke arah Naruto yang masih serius menatapnya. Naruto yang menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah ketahuan memperhatikan Hinata pun, akhirnya memalingkan wajah.

"Maaf Naruto, bisa kau ulang apa yang kau katakan tadi?" dengan wajah yang dihiasi dengan semburat kemerahan, Hinata berusaha meyakinkan walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah sangat yakin dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

"Ee, apa? Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Sungguh." Naruto berusaha mengelak seraya menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

Hinata tersenyum malu seraya menatap lagi makalah yang masih berada di genggamannya, hal tersebut ia lakukan hanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang menunjukan raut gugup dan malu. Jantungnya berdetak dengan tak wajar, bahkan ia dapat merasakannya sendiri. Jika keadaan benar-benar hening, Hinata yakin ia dapat mendengar suara dekat jantungnya sendiri.

Naruto merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri. Sering ia menjumpai gadis manis lainnya dan sering pula ia memuji kecantikan mereka. Namun kali ini benar-benar berbeda, ia merasa nyaman berada di dekat gadis satu ini, namun di lain hal ia ingin menghindar dari Hinata agar rasa gugupnya ini pergi menjauh. Benar memang, rasa gugup itu tak sepenuhnya menyenangkan. Dengan jantung berdetak cepat dan tangan yang bergetar, pipi yang tiba-tiba memanas, dan terlebih lagi seseorang bisa melakukan hal-hal bodoh saat merasa gugup.

Jika seandainya bel tak berdenting, mereka akan tetap membisu seperti ini. Tanpa ada satupun yang berani memulai pembicaraan. Ya, bel ini cukup untuk menyelamatkan mereka.

"Em, aku masuk kelas dulu ya. Terimakasih." Ucap naruto dengan kecepatan bicara yang melebihi batas normal, kemudian berniat lari menuju kelasnya jika seandainya Hinata tak memanggil namanya.

"Naruto, kau melupakan ini" ujar Hinata seraya menyodorkan makalah yang dibaawanya kepada Naruto.

Naruto mengumpat dirinya dalam hati, mengapa ia bisa menjadi sebodoh ini. Terlihat jelas ada yang aneh dengan dirinya saat berada di dekat Hinata.

Terdengar beragam jenis tawa dari beberapa orang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka berdua.

**(`o`)**

Naruto POV

Bodoh Bodoh Bodoh.

Malu sekali. Aku seperti menurunkan harga diriku di depan Hinata. Aduh, kapan ya aku bisa menjadi seorang laki-laki yang dicap 'keren' oleh para wanita?

"Sudah, tunggu apa lagi Naruto." Aku menoleh saat sepertinya seseorang tengah bicara padaku.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Ino?" tanyaku pada seorang perempuan yang kini berdiri di dekatku, tepatnya di sebelah kananku.

Ia tertawa mengejek. Aku tidak tersinggung sama sekali, karena aku tahu ini memang kebiasaannya.

"Hampir semua orang sudah tahu bahwa kau menyukai Hinata. Mungkin saja Hinata juga sudah tahu."

Langsung saja wajahku memanas saat kedengar ucapan ino tersebut.

Hinata tahu?

Jika itu benar, apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Wajahmu memerah Naruto." Ucap seseorang yang datang dan langsung merangkul Ino.

"Sai!" bantakku kepada seseorang yang selalu mengumbar senyum palsu itu. "Sudah ya, aku pergi."

"Pergi untuk menemui Hinata?" Ino mulai menggoda lagi. Cukup menggodaku.

Tapi apa ia benar bahwa aku harus menyatakan isi hatiku kepada Hinata. Lalu, bagaimana caranya? Apakah aku harus menemuinya lalu langsung mengatakan 'Hinata, aku mencintaimu.'

Ah tidak, tidak, itu bodoh sekali.

^.^

Normal POV

Hinata tengah berjalan perlahan menuju kelasnya, entah mengapa sedari tadi senyuman selalu saja menghiasi wajah manisnya. Mungkin karena semalam untuk pertama kalinya ia memimpikan Naruto. Namun belum lama ia tenggelam dalam ingatannya tentang mimpi semalam, ia terheran saat tak ada satupun orang yang ia lihat sejak memasuki gerbang sekolah pagi ini.

Kemana ya semua orang? Batinnya.

Ia membuka pintu kelasnya, sepi, benar-benar kosong. Hinata mulai merasa ada yang tak beres. Tiba-tiba handphone dalam sakunya bergetar menandakan adanya sebuah pesan masuk.

**Datang ke taman belakang sekolah sekarang juga**

Itulah isi dari pesan yang ia terima, yang dikirim oleh nomor tak di kenal. Hinata merasa gugup, bahkan ia merasa sedikit takut dengan keadaan ini. Walaupun sangat ragu, ia putuskan untuk berjalan kearah tempat yang diperintahkan.

saat berjalan, ia melihat seseorang yang tak asing baginya tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Sakura." Panggil hinata pelan.

Segera gadis yang ternyata Sakura itu menoleh ke arahnya, dengan wajah yang terlihat ketakutan.

Sakura menggeleng kemudian berlari menjauhi Hinata, sungguh sesuatu yang aneh dilihat oleh Hinata. Tanpa pikir panjang ia berlari mengejar sakura. Mereka berlari ke arah taman yang dituju Hinata.

Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa yang terjadi?

Mereka berdua telah tiba di taman belakang sekolah yang di sebutkan oleh si pengirim pesan tersebut. Tidak ada apa-apa disini. Sepi.

"Ada apa Sakura? Apa kau yang mengirim pesan itu padaku?" tanya Hinata dengan tak yakin.

Sakura menggeleng kemudian pergi lagi dari hadapan hinata. Gadis itu berniat mengejar sakura lagi namun langkahnya terhenti oleh seseorang yang datang dari arah kirinya.

"Naruto?" Hinata sedikit lega melihat kedatangan Naruto.

"Hinata." Ucap naruto seraya menunjukan sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan di belakang punggungnya sedari tadi. sebuah mawar merah yang begitu cantik.

Laki-laki itu berlutut di depan Hinata.

"Aku mencintaimu, maukah kau menjadi kekasiku?. Jika iya, terimalah bunga ini. Jika tidak, tampar aku sekeras-kerasnya." Ucap lelaki itu seraya menatap lekat ke arah mata gadis di hadapannya.

Hinata tersentak kaget, matanya membulat saat mendengar pernyataan dari Naruto yang sangat mengejutkan baginya.

Entah mengapa jantungnya berdegup kencang, kakinya lemas sehingga ingin rasanya ia berlutut seperti apa yang di lakukan oleh Naruto saat ini.

Sulit rasanya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, karena ucapannya tadi itu seperti membuat lidah Hinata menjadi kelu dan tak sanggup di gerakan.

Ia mengangkat tangannya seolah ingin menampar Naruto, dan Naruto sudah siap untuk mendapat tamparan yang sekaligus membuktikan bahwa dirinya ditolak mentah-mentah.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Hinata merebut bunga mawar yang di bawa oleh Naruto, seraya berkata "Ya, aku mau."

Dengan wajah yang di penuhi dengan kebahagiaan sekaligus rasa tak percaya, Naruto berdiri dan memeluk gadis di hadapannya. Gadis yang kini tak hanya sekedar teman lagi. Gadis yang baru saja menerima cintanya.

Riuh tepuk tangan terdengar, membuat Hinata segera melepas pelukannya dari Naruto untuk melihat sekelilingnya.

Ia benar-benar terkejut melihat taman yang awalnya sepi ini tiba-tiba menjadi ramai penuh dengan warga sekolah yang menghilang pagi ini.

"Selamat ya"

"Selamat ya, Naruto, Hinata."

Kalimat-kalimat tersebut terlontar dari teman-teman mereka yang muncul dari semak-semak, dari balik pohon, dan beberapa tempat sembunyi lainnya.

Seketika wajah Hinata memarah karena malu

"Yeey, Hinata dan Naruto akhirnya bersatu." Seru Sakura dengan girang.

"Sakura?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Yang tadi itu ya? Itu rencana Naruto. Katanya agar kau menjadi cemas. Aku jugga sebenarnya tak mengerti apa maksudnya."

Naruto tersenyum seraya memeluk pinggang Hinata dari samping dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Semua ini untukmu." Bisik naruto di telinga Hinata, yang membuat gadis itu semakin gugup. "Sekarang menolehlah ke atas."

Sesuai dengan ucapan Naruto, Hinata menoleh ke atas, sebuah helikopter dengan terbang di atas mereka dan berhenti tepat di atas sekolah mereka.

Sebuah spanduk besar di bentangkan di kaki helikopter tersebut. Dengan tulisan besar yang dapat dilihat dengan jelas dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Potongan-potongan kertas kecil di jatuhkan dari helikopter itu tepat di atas kepala Hinata dan Naruto. Membuat suasana menjadi semakin romantis.

Spanduk yang di bawa oleh benda terbang itu bertuliskan

**NARUHINA FOREVER**

**THE END**

Hah? Apa ini?

ceritanya ringan banget ya, kayak kertas. Endingnya maksa banget lagi. Jelek bgt dah endingnya. Huwaa *nangis seember* Gak apa deh, yang penting udah buat =.=

Tapi tetep minta review ya.


End file.
